1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to methods for preventing reovirus recognition in the treatment of cellular proliferative disorders, and particularly ras-mediated cellular proliferative disorders, in mammals. In particular, the methods provide for reovirus treatment of immunosuppressed or immunodeficient mammals to treat the proliferative disorders. Immunosuppression, immunoinhibition or otherwise inducing an immunodeficient state in a mammal renders the reovirus more effective. The methods may include the selective removal of immune constituents that may interfere with the systemic delivery of the virus; preventing reovirus recognition by the host immune system; and removal of the virus from an immune suppressed or immune incompetent host following treatment with reovirus.